


Stimulus Experiment

by kitcaliber



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Experimentation, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcaliber/pseuds/kitcaliber
Summary: It's your first day working for your new boss, and he wants you to be his test subject.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	Stimulus Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Story assumes reader is female.

It had been some time since you began working for Talon, but recently you’d been reassigned. Today was your first day working under your new supervisor. The rumor mill had plenty to say about him - mainly that he was insane and violent.

Swallowing hard, you approached the door to room 611, marked with a small Σ symbol. You couldn’t back out now, no matter how badly you wanted to - you needed this job, you had bills to pay. Filled with no small amount of trepidation, you knocked on the door.

The seconds felt like hours as you waited for the heavy-looking metal door to open. And finally, it did, but what greeted you on the other side was, to put it lightly, not what you expected.

A smiling, rather attractive older man in a lab coat floated about a foot off the ground in front of you. “Hallo!” He greeted you with a wave of one hand, the other tucked behind his back. “I take it you’re my new lab assistant. (Y/N), was it?”

“Uh-huh,” you managed to get out, your mouth dry and hanging open somewhat.

“Come in, come in,” he said, floating away from the door and gesturing inside.

You followed him in and looked around - it seemed like a fairly normal lab, the whiteboards on the walls covered in mathematical equations you could only dream of understanding and equipment cluttering the counters.

He went over to his similarly-cluttered desk in the corner and sat down. A chair floated lazily over from the wall and came to rest in front of the desk. “Come here, kleine, sit down.”

You approached the desk, wondering what exactly was going on. Where was the violence, the insanity? He seemed like a perfectly normal man. Well, until he opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out. His eyes went wide, and you weren’t sure, but you could have sworn you detected a blush on his cheeks.

“Ah, yes, well, um, sit down, sit down. Let’s—let’s talk for a minute.” He seemed flustered all of a sudden.

“Are you alright, Sigma?” You asked, a bit concerned. You sat down, placing your hands in your lap.

“Oh, uh, yes, I’m fine,” he responded, clearing his throat, a hint of a smile coming back to his thin lips. “But please, call me Siebren. There’s no need for callsigns in my lab.”

“Oh. Alright.” Your eyes anxiously darted around the room, but they always landed back on Sigma—no,  _ Siebren _ —and you could have sworn he was staring at you.

“So, (Y/N), have you ever been a test subject before?” He asked, interlacing his fingers together and resting his hands on the desk.

“Test subject?” You repeated. “Uh, no, I can’t say that I have.”

“How would you feel about becoming one?” His beautiful periwinkle blue eyes glinted in the light. “I have an...experiment I’d like to perform, and it requires a human test subject. I believe you would be perfect for the part.”

You felt like you didn’t have much say in the matter - he was your boss now, and within Talon, “no” isn’t usually an acceptable answer. “Um...I guess so.”

“Don’t be afraid, kleine, it’s simply a test of…” He paused, as if he didn’t know how to summarize his own experiment. “Reaction to stimulus on skin.”

That did calm your nerves somewhat; it didn’t seem like it would involve genetic alterations or dismemberment. “What exactly are you going to do to me?”

“Touch you with various tools. That’s all.” Was it your imagination, or were his cheeks growing redder?

“No bleeding or pain?”

“I can’t promise no pain, one of the tools may cause a light pinprick sensation that some people consider painful, but I can promise you that you will not bleed under my care.”

That seemed...agreeable enough. You sighed and resigned yourself to your fate. “Alright, I’ll be your test subject.”

“Ah, prachtig!” He exclaimed with a bright smile, getting up out of his chair and heading towards a door in the back of the lab. “This way, please.”

You silently got up and followed him. He led the way through the door, and you found yourself in a smaller room with a padded table in the center.

Alarmingly, the table had wrist and ankle cuffs attached.

He floated himself over to a desk in the room and started to set it up for the experiment. “Alright, (Y/N), take off your clothes and get on the table.”

You nodded for a second before doing a double take. “I’m sorry,  _ what?” _

“I said, take off your clothes and get on the table,” he repeated calmly, as if you truly hadn’t heard him, as if what he said was the most normal thing in the world.

“B-But, I, uh, that’s—is that really necessary?”

“I did tell you the experiment was testing reaction to stimulus  _ on skin. _ That requires me to have access to your skin.”

You bit your lip. You didn’t really want to get undressed in front of anyone, much less your hot boss.

Sensing your hesitation, he spoke up again. “This is for science, kleine.”

You sighed and began to undress. Lab coat, shirt, skirt, shoes. You went to get on the table, but a hand on your shoulder stopped you.

_ “All _ of your clothes.”

Your eyes went wide and a blush broke out on your face. “Really?” You squeaked out. “This is...a lot of skin already.”

“I need access to  _ all _ of your skin,” he said simply, removing his hand from your shoulder.

Grumbling a bit, you reached behind yourself to unhook your bra. He watched as you finished undressing, only adding to the slight humiliation you couldn’t help but feel.

You hopped up onto the table, its padded surface still somewhat cold on your bare skin. You wrapped your arms around yourself, partially to hide your breasts, partially because, well, it was kind of cold in there.

“Lay down,” he instructed you, standing in front of you.

You pried your arms off yourself and lay down on the table. Before you realized what was happening, he had your wrist in his hand and pulled it up, towards the top of the table.

“What...are you doing?”

“Strapping you down,” he said, completely nonchalant.

“Why?!”

“If I were to leave your limbs loose, you could reflexively hit or kick me. I don’t want that. Do you?”

You had to concede that point. “Well, no…”

“So you see why I must restrain you. I am sorry, lieveling, but this must be done.”

You closed your eyes and resigned yourself to your fate as he fastened the cuff around your wrist. You tested it, pulling on it - it held tight. He went around the table, cuffing each of your limbs, until you were fully trapped.

And then it hit you.

Wasn’t he supposed to be an  _ astrophysicist? _

“Uh, Sig—er. Siebren? What does this have to do with astrophysics?”

A silence rang out as you waited for an answer from him. He stood stock still, looking down into your eyes.

Finally, he opened his mouth and words came out. “Nothing. This is not for my own study, it is for...a colleague.”

“I...see,” you replied. It seemed like a fishy answer, but at this point, all you could do was take it.

“In any case, are you ready to begin?”

You sighed. “Yeah,” you responded, a somber tone to your voice.

He picked up a couple of things off the desk, and you craned your neck to see what he had in his hands. It looked like a bamboo chopstick and an electronic device of some sort. “Just relax,” he said warmly. You lay your head back down and waited.

He cleared his throat, pressed a button on the device, and began to speak in a cold, clinical tone. “Stimulus experiment. Date: March 11. Subject name: (Y/N). Female.” As he spoke, you watched his eyes travel up and down your body, though never lingering too long in one spot. “First trial: bamboo stick, 10 inches long, a half-centimeter in diameter. Trial begins now.”

He stopped speaking and gently poked you in the side with the stick. Then came a poke to the upper arm, the knee, and finally the chest, between your breasts.

“(Y/N), describe the sensation for me. Speak clearly so the recorder can pick you up.”

“It...felt like being poked with a stick,” you said in response, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

He let out a quick sigh. “Subject is uncooperative, stating the obvious.”

“Unco—? I am  _ not!” _ You exclaimed, eyebrows lowered in anger.

“Subject is showing signs of agitation,” he said into the recorder. “Second trial may have to be delayed to allow the subject to calm down.”

“No, don’t...I want to get this over with,” you whined, looking at him with plaintive eyes.

“Hmm. Subject seems to be calming down.” He put the bamboo stick down and picked up another tool, walking back over to your side. “Second trial: standard reflex hammer. Trial begins now.”

He started with your knee this time, lightly striking it in the center, causing your leg to twitch. A hint of a smile appeared on his face as he held the implement over you, hovering it around as if he couldn’t decide where to go next. He settled for the outside of your elbow, followed by the ribs, and then the side of your ankle.

Then came the direction. “Describe the sensation.”

You decided to comply with the spirit of the instruction rather than simply following it to the letter. “Soft. Not much to feel, just a quick tap.”

“Thank you.”

He walked back over to the desk and traded tools again. “Third trial: paintbrush. Flat, one half inch in width.” And then, he was back by your side. “Trial begins now.”

The first thing you felt was the soft bristles of the paintbrush running a short distance on your stomach. It almost tickled, and you twitched a little bit. He raised his eyebrows and paused for a moment before continuing. Next was the bridge of your nose, causing you to scrunch up your face for a second. He smiled at that, and you couldn’t help but wonder why. The paintbrush then ran over your upper arm, and then...your nipple.

“Ah—!”

His smile grew, and you knew something was up. Your eyebrows furrowed, and he cleared his throat, his smile disappearing.

“Describe the sensation.”

“Soft, again...it kind of tickled.”

“Thank you.”

Then it was back to the desk, and he traded tools once more. “Fourth trial: Wartenberg wheel.” He approached you, holding out the implement, hovering it over your chest. “Trial begins now.”

He gently pressed the wheel’s points into the skin of your shoulder and dragged it down fairly slowly. It went over the side of your breast, down your stomach, and onto your thigh. You bit your lip - it was a feeling unlike anything else. He repeated the action on your other side, drawing a parallel line down your body.

Embarrassingly, you couldn’t bite back a small moan.

“Describe the sensation.”

You took a breath to center yourself. “Sharp. Pointy. Like someone poking me with pushpins.”

Then, he asked a different question.

“Did you like it?”

Your eyebrows lowered and you glared at him. “What kind of question is that?”

“Answer the question, (Y/N). Did you like it?”

You sighed. “I was not particularly fond of it.”

He nodded a couple of times, looking as though your answer had  _ changed _ something. “Thank you,” he finally said, heading back over to the desk. When he returned to your side, he only held the recorder, no tool to poke and prod you with.

You opened your mouth to ask if he was done, but he cut you off. “Fifth trial: hand. Trial begins now.” 

His face was growing red as his empty hand slowly made its way towards your body, landing on your side. It crept upwards, over your breast, brushing your nipple, which drew from you a sharp gasp. Not knowing what else to do, you closed your eyes, so at least you didn’t have to see his face as he basically felt you up. His hand continued its upward climb, his fingers running over your neck before caressing your cheek and sliding back down. It headed down your chest, over your other breast, and down your stomach before - much to your dismay - his fingers traced over your mound and began to rub at your pussy lips.

“Ah-haa!” You cried out, high-pitched, as your legs attempted to snap closed and your eyes shot wide open. Undeterred, he continued in his actions, two fingers easily slipping through your outer lips to find your clit. You let out a long whine as he began to rub little circles on it, but almost as soon as it had started, it stopped.

“Describe the sensation.”

“Fuck…” you hissed, pulling at your bonds. He’d succeeded in riling you up.

“Please speak clearly.”

You let out a harsh sigh. “It felt...warm, and...and soft.”

“Did you like it?”

“Yes!” You shouted, hoping you’d encourage him to do more to you. You were almost embarrassed at how fast a little bit of clit rubbing could get you wound up.

He suddenly wore a devilish smile, though his tone of voice didn’t change. “Good. Thank you.” He went back over to the desk and picked something up, walking back to the end of the table. “Sixth trial: vibrator. Six inches long, one inch in diameter. Trial begins now.”

He turned on the vibrator and pressed the tip to your clit, causing you to give a full-body twitch, pulling on the chains holding you to the table. You bit your lip to hold back any moans or whines, but they still got through, albeit muffled.

You looked up at him, and he was watching you intently, his eyes roaming up and down your naked form, drinking in the image of your body laid out before him. He looked terribly pleased with himself - and more than a bit smug. The strength of the vibrations increased, and your eyes rolled back.

And then it stopped.

He lifted the vibrator away from your clit and you cried out in frustration - now you really wanted to cum.

Then you felt the vibrator’s tip nudge at your opening before slowly sliding in with ease - you were plenty wet by now, much to your embarrassment. You tried to thrash again, pulling at your bonds, but it was no use - they held fast. You would just have to lie there and take whatever he deemed it appropriate to give you. He started to pump the vibrator in and out of you, and you were desperate for more.

“Please... _ please…” _ You panted, legs shaking.

“Please what, (Y/N)?” He asked innocently, as if he had no idea what you wanted.

“I want...to cum…” You admitted, in a quiet voice.

“Speak up, schatje. The recorder can’t hear you.”

You let out a growl before starting to yell. “I wanna cum!”

He looked down at you with his wide grin. “Subject seems to be ready for the seventh trial,” he said, speaking more to the recorder than you. He pulled the vibrator out of you and turned it off, and you whined in frustration once again. He returned to the desk and put it down before heading back to the table. You watched with morbid curiosity as he placed the recorder down next to you on the table and began to undo his belt.

“Seventh trial: my cock. Nine inches long, one and a half inches in diameter.” His tone of voice was still the same clinical tone he’d carried throughout this ordeal, and he spoke as if there was nothing wrong with what he’d just said.

He pushed your legs apart as far as they would go before climbing up onto the table between them, on his knees. Your eyes went wide at this. “Subject seems surprised, as if this weren’t the natural conclusion to the experiment.”

You opened your mouth to argue, but shut it again - he was right. You really should have seen this coming after the vibrator.

He finished undoing his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear, freeing his cock of its confines. It sprang up, already hard. You wondered how long he’d been like that for.

“Subject is staring at it.”

You were. Face red, your eyes flicked up to his face. He simply smiled down at you.

He reached between your legs and inserted one finger into you, then another. He pumped them in and out a couple of times before pulling them out. He quickly examined them, as if he’d never seen such a thing before, then spread your slick on his cock, giving it a few pumps to work it around. His jaw dropped a bit - it must have felt good.

“Is the subject ready?”

“Mmf,  _ yes…” _ You responded. Perhaps it was your sexual frustration speaking, but you’d never been more ready for anything.

“Trial begins now.” His hands landed on your hips and you felt his tip slide around a bit as he lined up before it finally kissed your entrance, and he bit his lip as he pushed in slowly. Your eyes went wide and your mouth opened, jaw dropping to nearly its limit in a silent yell as you felt yourself stretch to fit him. Eventually, you felt his tip bump up against your cervix, and it made you whine.

He pulled out almost all the way before going back in, a little faster, a little harder. He repeated this until he’d worked up a rhythm. 

“Subject is— _ nhh _ —incredibly tight,” he said, sounding strained. “Feels...so good.” You felt a burning sensation in your stomach: embarrassment. 

You tried to keep quiet, knowing that everything that he - and you - said was being recorded, but you just couldn’t hold in your moans and whines. It felt so good, and that familiar coil of energy began to build up inside you. You knew you were getting close. You eyed the recorder on the table, wishing you could reach over and turn it off, but your screaming orgasm would be recorded whether you wanted it to or not.

His grip on your hips tightened, and you guessed he was getting close too. “Tell me where you want it.”

“Inside…” You whimpered, wishing you could cover your face.

_ “Hnng— _ louder.”

“Inside me!”

He looked down at you questioningly, as if to say, are you sure?

You nodded at him. You were sure.

“So be it,” he said, ramping up his speed and force.

It wasn’t long before you were trembling. “I’m...I’m gonna cum…” You said, loud enough that he wouldn’t tell you to repeat yourself.

“Go ahead. Cum for me.”

He took one hand off your hip and started to rub at your clit with his fingers. It was enough to push you over the edge. The coil of energy burst and your eyes rolled back; loud moaning, whining sounds began to come out of you uncontrollably. You were shaking, pulling at your bonds again, wishing you could reach out and touch him.

He hung his head as his rhythm faltered, becoming stuttered and shaky. “That’s so good—squeeze me just right—” He managed to get out before letting out a groan and driving in one last time. You could feel his dick pulsing inside you - you knew he was cumming, filling you up. He sat there for a moment, breathing heavily, before he pulled out.

With a look of guilt on his face, he leaned forwards and began to undo the cuff holding one of your wrists down. “(Y/N), I have...not been entirely honest with you,” he said, his tone heavy, far from the cold and clinical tone he’d carried earlier. 

“What do you mean?”

He sighed and finished freeing your hand before moving to the other side. “There never was any experiment. I made this all up. You...schatje, when I saw you in the light...your beauty was so radiant, I knew you had to be mine.” He paused, having freed your other hand. “But I didn’t know...how to tell you. So I—”

You cut him off, finishing for him. “You made up an excuse to get my clothes off.”

He sighed, bowing his head. “This was highly unprofessional of me, I shouldn’t have done this. I’m so very sorry, (Y/N). I’ll...request to have you moved elsewhere. Please forgive me.”

“Siebren…” You started, propping yourself up on your elbows. “You don’t have to do that. In fact, I don’t want you to.”

He looked up at you, eyes sparkling. “You don’t?”

You shook your head. “No. But can you promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“Next time, just tell me how you feel,” you said with a smile.

He smiled back, looking relieved. “I promise, (Y/N).”

You reached out and wrapped your arms around him, holding him tight. He returned the gesture, putting his arms around your waist and holding onto you for dear life.

“I do have one more question for you,” he said, looking at you with a sheepish smile.

“What is it?”

He paused. “Did you like it?”

You bit back a giggle and gazed into his eyes. “Oh, Siebren, I loved it.”


End file.
